runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
SCP Foundation/SCPs/SCP-RS-108
Item #: SCP-RS-108 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures: Signs are to be posted around Falador and Lumbridge indicating that feeding of birds is prohibited under the cover story of environmental protection. Agents embedded in local law enforcement may issue citations to civilians that disregard the ordinance. Additional personnel posing as custodians are to conduct hourly sweeps for food scraps. The Foundation has created a marine wildlife habitat ██ km west of Oo'glog for the purpose of containing SCP-RS-108-A and their offspring. They are to be tagged with radio transmitters to ensure they stay within the perimeter. The area extending 15 km from the habitat is designated Containment Area-███ and closed to civilian shipping under the guise of a naval weapons testing range. Upon confirmation of an Epsilon event, Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 ("Birdwatchers") is to attempt to lead the resultant SCP-RS-108-A to Containment Area-███ via Procedure 113-Warner. Should containment prove impossible without breaching Foundation secrecy or endangering civilians, termination of the instance is authorized. Any anomalous waterfowl that breaches the perimeter of the containment area is also to be destroyed. Civilians known to have witnessed an Epsilon event or Procedure 113-Warner should be located and administered Class-B amnestics. Description: SCP-RS-108 is a group of mallards that inhabit Falador Park and Lumbridge. They resemble normal ducks and generally behave as such. DNA testing has shown no genetic abnormalities. However, any bird that consumes more than ██ g of food within a span of a few minutes will undergo an Epsilon event and grow to approximately ███ times its original size, becoming an SCP-RS-108-A instance. The source of this additional mass is not known. Continued feeding does not result in any further growth. Female SCP-RS-108-A are able to reproduce; offspring are designated SCP-RS-108-B and resemble normal ducklings but are far larger. Long-term studies suggest they will not become SCP-RS-108-A as no additional growth has been observed. Feeding of SCP-RS-108-B also has no apparent effect. Addendum RS-108-1: Procedure 113-Warner Mobile Task Force Lambda-4 ("Birdwatchers") is to deploy a trail of food leading to Containment Area-███ while four (4) D-class personnel equipped with electric cattle prods are to goad SCP-RS-108-A into following the food trail. Task force members are to terminate any instance that deviates more than ██ m from intended path or becomes hostile. Aerial bombardment of SCP-RS-108-A is permitted at O5 discretion as they have shown to be highly resistant to physical trauma. Such operations are to be explained as military exercises conducted by the Mobilising Armies Command Centre. Addendum RS-108-2: Contained instances Instance: SCP-RS-108-1 Type: SCP-RS-108-A (adult female) Contained: 9 Raktuber, Year █ of the Sixth Age Notes: Nicknamed "Mrs. Duck" by Foundation personnel. Instance: SCP-RS-108-2 Type: SCP-RS-108-A (adult male) Contained: ██ Raktuber, Year █ of the Sixth Age Notes: Nicknamed "Mega Duck" by Foundation personnel. Instance: SCP-RS-108-3 Type: SCP-RS-108-B (female offspring) Contained: Hatched █ Septober, Year █ of the Sixth Age Instance: SCP-RS-108-4 Type: SCP-RS-108-B (female offspring) Contained: Hatched █ Septober, Year █ of the Sixth Age Instance: SCP-RS-108-5 Type: SCP-RS-108-B (female offspring) Contained: Hatched █ Septober, Year █ of the Sixth Age Notes: They're just so darn cute! -- Dr. ███████